


It is the East, and Annabeth is the Sun

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 8- Genre Savvy.It's a very loose interpretation of the prompt.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	It is the East, and Annabeth is the Sun

Percy sighed. He stood back-to-back with Annabeth in the forest at camp half-blood. He held his sword in front of him. He and Annabeth just wanted to find a place to go alone, somewhere like the Room of Requirement, where he could just ask for what he needed, or some private room in a palace, where it would take weeks to find him.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and turned to his girlfriend.

“False alarm,” he said, “I thought I heard something, must’ve just been a nymph.”

She nodded, and they continued. They were trying to find Bunker 9, where they suspected there were plenty of unused rooms that they could hide in. Leo knew better than to bother them if they wanted some space.

Percy felt on edge, something was telling him something was going to go wrong. He tried to dispel the feeling by talking.

“Our relationship sort of feels like Romeo and Juliet, doesn’t it”

“Yeah, forbidden love, sneaking out to see each other.”

“You’d hope our ending would be better, but it probably won’t be.”

“Not with our parents acting like this. They hardly look at each other, over that stupid argument thousands of years ago. I don’t want to get on the wrong side and end up smote,” she said with a grin.

“So, we shouldn’t be drinking any random poison or stabbing ourselves out of love then,” Percy confirmed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek


End file.
